Parallaxe
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: une histoire dans le métro de New York....
1. Prologue

**FRINGE**

**Parallaxe**

_Fringe __ne m'appartient pas. __Et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais dû y penser ;)_

**Note:** une petite aventure en marge de la série avant que les scénaristes ne me piquent toutes mes idées.... j'attends vos commentaires de pied ferme ! un grand merci à Trekkie pour son soutien !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les coups sur la porte retentirent sèchement dans le couloir désert. Olivia recula d'un pas et prit une longue inspiration. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Pas plus tard que trois ou quatre heures, se dit-elle en essayant de faire abstraction de sa propre fatigue. Elle finit par entendre du bruit dans la chambre. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de tambouriner au risque de réveiller tout l'hôtel.

"Tu veux rire ?" demanda immédiatement Peter en ouvrant la porte. "Tu as vu l'heure ? Deux heures, deux heures et demie, c'est ça ?"

"Quatre heures moins vingt," confirma-t-elle en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre. "Tu as donné des consignes à la réception pour qu'on ne vous dérange pas et ton portable…"

"Je t'ai déjà expliqué, non ?"

"Tu es habillé ?" dit-elle d'un ton détaché, décidée à détourner la conversation. "Tu es bien matinal."

"En fait, je ne me suis pas encore couché. Walter voulait absolument me raconter comment il a fait pour perturber le trafic de la… non, je préfère que tu ne saches rien en fait," ajouta-t-il en se frottant le front d'un air las. "Bon, tu rentres, il vient juste de s'endormir."

Elle baissa la tête et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Marquant un temps de réflexion, elle hésita et resta à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte de la suite 141. Ce n'était jamais facile de venir chercher Peter au milieu de la nuit. En réalité, ça devenait un peu plus difficile à chaque fois.

"C'est Broyles. Il m'a appelé, il faut qu'on y aille. Maintenant."

"Oui, comme d'habitude quoi. Et cette fois-ci, c'est quoi l'urgence qui fait que je vais devoir passer une nuit blanche à tes côtés ? Remarque, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur. Imagine si je devais faire équipe avec Johnson ou même Rendell !"

"Peter, c'est vraiment, vraiment urgent. Tu n'as qu'à laisser Walter au lit, on passera le prendre plus tard." Elle sourit. "Tu as même le temps de prendre une douche si tu veux."

"Tu es trop bonne avec moi ce matin. Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas le tour de Walter d'aller enquêter sur le terrain avec toi pour une fois ? Comme ça je pourrais enfin dormir…"

Elle hocha la tête doucement en signe de dénégation.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu sais très bien ce que ça donne quand on amène Walter directement avec nous."

"Il hurle, il est désagréable et il ne dit pas un mot de ce qu'on veut savoir. Il fait son Walter quoi, normal."

"Mmm, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça."

"Tu as de la chance qu'il ait retrouvé la formule de son petit cocktail perso. Sinon, je ne pourrais même pas tenir debout tel que tu me vois."

"Quel cocktail ?"

"Mmm, un truc à mi-chemin entre la kétamine, le LSD et le speed. Mais sans effets secondaires. C'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas. Et ça marche… pour le moment. Bon, cinq minutes et je suis tout à toi !" dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois avant de tourner les talons.

Elle entra dans la suite et referma la porte derrière elle. Donc, c'est bien ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps. Peter se prêtait aux expériences psychédéliques de son père dans l'unique but de travailler pour le Bureau et probablement de l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement. Passer leurs nuits debout pour le FBI avait tendance à devenir une fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps. Sans compter que jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à rattraper le sommeil perdu à force de travailler à flux tendu et dans l'urgence. Ils allaient droit dans le mur, se dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Tout à fait approprié finalement, en regard de ce qui les attendait dès que Peter serait prêt à partir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fourra les mains au fond de ses poches de son manteau et se cala contre le dossier, la tête penchée légèrement en arrière.

Elle avait bien besoin de dormir elle aussi. Si elle arrivait à avoir une seule bonne nuit de sommeil, peut-être parviendrait-elle à se débarrasser de John Scott. De toute façon, endormie ou éveillée, elle voyait John, elle entendait John, ces derniers temps, c'était même devenu pire, elle arrivait à le toucher. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait plus croire que seul son esprit lui jouait des tours et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre avec le temps. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de vraiment anormal. Cette histoire de transfert de conscience et de cuve sensorielle, c'était de la folie d'avoir accepté. _Tu n'as pas accepté ma grande, tu as demandé, si tu te rappelles bien. _En attendant elle était coincée dans la quatrième dimension avec un savant fou et son génie de fils. Et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Chaque jour apportait son lot de phénomènes étranges et elle n'avait plus la force de s'en étonner.

"Liv ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa les mains sur sa tasse de thé brûlante. Son sac était posé à côté d'elle sur la banquette en moleskine du lounge bar et son pied droit lui faisait un peu mal à cause de ses escarpins trop serrés.

"Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas me répondre ?"

Son regard s'attarda sur l'écrin de velours noir posé devant elle au milieu de la table. Un solitaire luisait doucement dans la semi-pénombre. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard attentif de John.

"Je t'aime Olivia. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? Tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux au Bureau. C'est seulement une question de temps maintenant avant qu'on ne se retrouve séparés professionnellement."

"Je sais. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu…"

"Fou ?"

"Prématuré," dit-elle très sérieusement.

Cette demande en mariage la prenait totalement au dépourvu. Elle dont le travail quotidien impliquait l'anticipation de faits complexes et l'interaction de probables, elle échouait à appréhender de simples situations personnelles et intimes. Pourquoi ? Elle en avait pourtant rêvé de cet instant. Elle avait imaginé des scènes, toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres, au cours desquelles John poserait enfin LA question. Elle était même prête à quitter le Bureau et à élever ses cinq fils et ses trois filles. Elle avait déjà choisi les prénoms. Pourtant quelque chose sonnait faux.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Olivia Dunham, veux-tu m'épouser ?" répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle ôta sa main, la faisant glisser doucement sur la table. Une onde de terreur la traversa. Elle sentit son corps tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Et secoua la tête à nouveau, incapable de répondre à son interrogation. Elle vit la douleur dans ses yeux, l'incompréhension sur son visage, puis il baissa la tête.

"Je… je-je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, tu sais que…"

"Non, je ne sais plus Olivia. Tu sais que je t'aime, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu me fais confiance en mission, tu me confies ta vie tous les jours mais tu es incapable de répondre à ma question. Un oui ou un non suffit, tu sais. Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais toi aussi…"

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout était tellement… compliqué… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il de changé ? Il était toujours le même John Scott, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse le premier jour. Le coup de foudre, comme celui des contes de fée ou des romans à l'eau de rose. Total, incontournable, évident. Elle était toujours la même Olivia. Et pourtant elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir vieillir avec lui. Ce qu'elle concevait comme une évidence la veille la terrifiait aujourd'hui. Elle scruta son visage, incapable de parler. Il lui souriait, imperturbable, impeccablement coiffé. Sa main n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait, simplement. Oui, ça la terrifiait.

"Vous désirez autre chose ?"

La voix du serveur la tira de sa stupeur. Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et John ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard bleu perçant. Elle était hypnotisée par la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe, qui enflait, qui battait de plus en plus fort. Son visage se mit à fondre, le réseau sanguin apparaissant en transparence, et seuls ses yeux restaient les mêmes, bleus, fixés sur elle au milieu d'un visage en décomposition. Elle se leva et se mit à hurler.

"Olivia ? Liv?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un hoquet, la respiration coupée à cause de l'humidité qui saturait l'air. A travers la buée, elle scruta le visage inconnu qu'elle distinguait à peine à quelques centimètres du sien et commença à se débattre sans succès. Plus elle se débattait, plus l'étreinte se resserrait autour d'elle. Elle arrêta de bouger, les bras le long du corps et se sentit paniquer.

"Livvie, calme-toi."

Elle reconnaissait cette voix, mais où était John ? Qu'arrivait-il à John ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de devenir folle ?

"Tout va bien, je suis là."

Les paroles rassurantes finirent par atteindre un niveau de conscience où elle pouvait enfin les comprendre. Elle était debout au milieu de la salle de bain des Bishop et Peter la tenait serrée contre lui. La condensation l'empêchait de voir leur reflet dans la glace derrière lui. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce exigüe pour revenir au visage de Peter. Et enfin elle se détendit, laissant échapper son souffle. Elle faillit tomber mais il la retenait. Il avait l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce…" commença-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assura qu'elle était correctement assise sur le petit banc en bois exotique avant de la lâcher complètement.

"C'est à toi de me dire. Je prenais une douche quand tu es entrée comme un robot en disant des trucs incohérents. Enfin ça, c'était avant que tu te mettes à hurler."

"D'accord."

Peter s'assura que sa serviette n'allait pas le trahir et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore tes hallucinations ?"

Elle se passa la main sur le front et se mit à fixer le fond de la pièce sans vraiment le regarder.

"Je n'en sais rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des hallucinations."

"Tu vois John n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que Walter a fait l'échange ?"

"Ça fait un moment que ça dure," admit-elle en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

"C'est ça que tu me cachais ?"

Elle hocha la tête et se posa les mains à plat sur les cuisses.

"C'est pas facile d'admettre qu'on est cinglé, surtout pour moi."

"C'est parce que tu n'es pas cinglée, je le saurais, je suis spécialiste," ajouta-t-il en montrant la chambre où dormait Walter avec un mouvement du pouce.

Elle sourit sans conviction.

"Bon, et bien il va falloir le convaincre de défaire ce qu'il a fait."

"Tu crois que c'est possible ?"

"Aucune idée. Mais pourquoi pas ? A ce stade, si on me dit que la prochain président est un clone de Lincoln, je suis prêt à le croire !"

"Obama est un clone ?"

"Laisse tomber, c'était purement rhétorique. Bon, je vois que tu vas mieux," dit-il en se relevant, retenant à deux mains la serviette qui lui ceignait toujours les hanches, "alors j'aimerais bien…"

"Oh, bien sûr," dit-elle précipitamment en prenant la mesure de la situation. "Je… je vais,… "

"C'est ça," dit-il en souriant. C'était drôle de la voir perdre ses moyens dans des situations aussi ordinaires. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et entendit la voix de Walter.

"Olivia ? Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais entendu des voix qui n'étaient pas dans ma tête."

Walter s'était relevé et la contemplait, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre. Il était hirsute et portait ses invraisemblables chaussettes de laine. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage.

"C'est Peter que j'entends dans la douche ? Hé, hé, j'ai toujours su pour vous deux," dit-il d'une voix égrillarde avec un signe complice de l'index. "Peter ! Peter ? Tu m'entends ? Je vais refaire le lit pour Olivia, ce sera quand même plus confortable pour vous que la baignoire non, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

-o-

Peter regardait la route défiler devant eux.

"Je suis désolé Liv, mais tu sais comment il est, non ?" finit-il par dire, n'y tenant plus. Ça lui avait pris un bon quart d'heure pour calmer son père avant de pouvoir le remettre au lit. Ce dernier avait accepté uniquement contre la promesse qu'Olivia viendrait lui faire son baiser du soir une fois que Peter l'aurait bordé.

"Pas de souci Peter, je sais qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte de ce qu'il dit. En tout cas en ce qui nous concerne. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle avait un petit sourire qui flottait au coin de ses lèvres et elle lui jeta un regard complice.

"Sûr ?" Il ferait mieux de changer de sujet, pensa-t-il. Pas la peine d'aggraver le malaise.

"Sûr."

"Bon, si tu me disais où on va comme ça…"

"A l'aéroport. Un avion nous attend."

"Ok. Et ? Je sais que le FBI est attentif aux problèmes environnementaux, sinon pourquoi affréter un avion pour nous seuls et risquer d'aggraver les problèmes liés à l'effet de serre..."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose dans le métro de New York."

"Ok. Dis-moi que j'ai raison, qu'on ne va pas consommer la moitié de la réserve en kérosène du Liechtenstein juste pour aller acheter des bretzels sur Madison Avenue."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient décollé de Logan pour La Guardia et ils partageaient un solide petit déjeuner au-dessus de l'Atlantique.

"On en a pour une petite heure," expliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier. "Je te briefe maintenant. Il y a…" elle regarda sa montre, "quatre heures environ, une rame du métro de New York s'est encastrée dans un soubassement entre les stations de l'East Tremont Avenue et celle de la 180ème rue."

"Dans le Bronx ?"

"Tout à fait. Ce qui en fait un accident 'différent', c'est ce que je vais te montrer maintenant."

Elle poussa les reliefs de leur déjeuner sur le côté et étala une série de photos prises au flash avec un grand angle.

"Ah oui, d'accord. Quand tu dis que c'est différent, c'est vraiment différent. On dirait que la rame s'est matérialisée au milieu de la pile en béton…"

"C'est l'idée. La moitié de la rame a disparu. Elle n'est pas de l'autre côté du mur en béton non plus. Et on a bien envoyé des équipes de l'autre côté pour vérifier, tu t'en doutes. On a sondé la pile, il n'y a rien non plus à l'intérieur. On a fait évacuer les passagers vers le 48ème _precinct_ sur la Cross Bronx Expressway et on a isolé la zone. Le métro de la ligne 2 est dévié entre la station Wakefield-241ème rue et celle de la 180ème rue. Personne ne peut emprunter cette section jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Comme la ligne 5 contourne une partie du Bronx, il va falloir convaincre la communauté que ce n'est pas un attentat à caractère raciste. Ça va prendre des heures pour tout répertorier et faire sortir la rame de là-dessous pour qu'on puisse l'expertiser."

"Je me doute," répondit Peter qui avait le nez collé sur l'un des clichés. "Ce truc là," montra-t-il du doigt sur la photo, "on peut l'agrandir ?"

"Attends, je les ai sur mon portable, je vais voir ce que je peux faire," dit-elle en pianotant sur le clavier.

"Des morts ou des blessés ?"

"Des blessés légers, trois grièvement à cause de la décélération probablement, ils ont été propulsé dans le mur. Ils ont été transportés au North Central_Bronx Hospital_. Et deux morts, sectionnés nets, journal, vêtements, sacs compris. Comme s'ils avaient eu un accident de téléportation. On est en train de les désincarcérer en ce moment-même parce qu'ils ont fusionné avec le mur."

"Tu sais que la téléportation n'existe pas, évidemment," hasarda Peter.

"Evidemment. La police de New York est sur place avec les pompiers. Nos hommes aussi et ils ont pour consigne d'éviter que toute information soit transmise aux media."

"C'est justement pour ça que je voudrais voir de plus près ce que je t'ai demandé."

"Attends, j'y suis presque. Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?"

"C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je ne sois pas sûr que ça suffise, toutes vos mesures de bouclage du secteur," dit-il en montrant une femme sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Elle est au téléphone."

"Elle doit rassurer son mari ou son petit ami."

"Sincèrement, je ne crois pas. C'est Veronica April, la rédactrice en chef de NY Metro Page. A mon avis elle vient d'envoyer son article au journal et probablement des photos pour l'illustrer."

"La photo a moins de cinq heures, on a peut être encore le temps d'arrêter les rotatives."

"A mon avis, on aura juste le temps d'empêcher la distribution."

Olivia était déjà au téléphone avec ses homologues de New York. Peter continuait d'examiner les clichés soigneusement, mais cette fois-ci directement sur l'ordinateur. Ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter d'avoir laisser Walter se recoucher.

"Olivia, préviens-les que ce qui a causé l'accident n'est plus dans le métro," dit-il d'une voix forte qui la fit sursauter.

Elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille et regarda ce que Peter lui montrait sur la photo. A ce moment précis, le pilote coupa les communications vers la surface et entama sa descente vers New York.

-o-

_Alors ? Je continue ?_


	2. Le passé ressurgit

**FRINGE**

**Parallaxe - 2 -**

_Fringe ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais dû y penser ;)_

Note : j'avais écrit la première partie bien avant que l'épisode "Safe" ne soit diffusé… les développements de l'épisode m'ont obligé à changer mon intrigue. Ne soyez donc pas surpris si la fic est un peu chaotique....

je sais que ça fait une éternité depuis que j'ai écrit la première partie mais voilà la suite : que s'est-il vraiment passé à NY ou quand le passé de Peter ressurgit ;)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Après plusieurs tentatives, Olivia avait fini par abandonner la partie et s'était installée sur le siège voisin de celui de Peter. Elle rappellerait ses homologues au Bureau une fois arrivée. L'orage magnétique qui se propageait maintenant au-dessus de New York justifiait la décision du pilote et à y réfléchir, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'urgence. Il faut être fataliste, pensa-t-elle, on arrivera déjà trop tard de toute façon.

Elle boucla sa ceinture, consulta sa montre. L'heure d'arrivée sur le tarmac leur permettait d'atteindre les lieux de l'_épisode_ avant sept heures du matin. Si tout ce passait comme elle l'espérait, leur intervention avait toutes les chances de passer inaperçue car pas grand chose n'était susceptible de perturber le flegme des new-yorkais, surtout pas un accident dans le métro. Sa seule crainte était que des groupes ne commencent à manifester leur mécontentement devant les entrées de la ligne 2 bloquées par un cordon de forces de l'ordre. Si les clients alertaient les media avant que le FBI ne puisse diffuser un contrepoint valable, ils allaient perdre un temps précieux alors que le temps était ce qui leur manquait déjà le plus.

Elle soupira et se pencha en avant pour voir ce que lui montrait Peter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ses lunettes sur elle quand elle en avait besoin ? Facile. Voilà ce que finissait par provoquer une combinaison potentiellement irrésistible, manque de sommeil, accumulation de situations ubuesques et traitement dans l'urgence si urgence voulait dire traiter quasiment les "cas" au coup par coup avant même qu'ils ne se produisent.

Elle n'essayait même plus de se poser de questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé ces denriers mois et pourquoi c'était à elle de mener des enquêtes qui la propulsaient systématiquement dans la quatrième dimension. Pas étonnant qu'elle en oublie les règles les plus élémentaires de prudence… --et ses lunettes. Elle se passa la main sur le front et essaya de sourire.

"Je ne vois rien," dit-elle en se penchant plus près de l'écran. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer exactement ?"

"Là, c'est juste là. Tu ne vois pas ?" dit Peter en désignant du doigt une portion de l'écran. "Un peu plus loin que la rame, en allant vers le nord de la voie. Tu le vois non ?"

Elle secoua la tête et lui lança un bref coup d'œil. Il était sérieux. Son bras effleura le sien et elle faillit sauter au plafond. Il était temps qu'elle dorme et qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur Peter Bishop. Elle ne pouvait pas se payer ce luxe. Elle lui le regarda consciente de ne pas être très nette dans sa tête.

"Désolée, je ne vois rien."

"C'est parce que tu regardes."

Stop. C''était le bouquet !

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Si je dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour interpréter ce que tu dis, j'abandonne, Peter. Allez vas-y dis-moi, crache le morceau bon sang. Je suis crevée, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi."

"Excuse-moi, je n'essaie pas d'en rajouter mais c'est tellement invraisemblable que j'aurais préféré que tu le trouves toute seule. C'est juste là. Tu vois l'ombre bleuâtre ?"

"Oui. Mais c'est l'éclairage non ? J'imagine qu'avec les projecteurs dans ce genre de tunnel on doit avoir pas mal d'ombres chinoises, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Oui, mais je crois que tu ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'essaie de te monter. Bon. Je t'explique ma théorie alors."

"Je t'écoute, mais fais vite parce qu'on est presque arrivé."

-o-

Peter Bishop se recula dans l'ombre contre la paroi du tunnel, loin de l'agitation organisée par le pompiers qui désincarcéraient les corps et des flics de New York qui voulaient tout bonnement empêcher Olivia de faire son travail. Ils allaient tomber sur un os, pensa-t-il en étouffant un petit rire.

"Allo Walter?"

"Allo ?" La voix du professeur Bishop était lointaine.

"Oui Walter, c'est moi. Parle dans le combiné s'il te plaît. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un téléphone, ils existaient déjà en 1990."

"Moi ? Moi qui ? Vous êtes conscient que ce mot ouvre des…"

"Arrête ça tout de suite Walter. C'est moi, Peter… Peter Bishop ? Ton fils Peter, tu te rappelles ?"

"Ah Peter ! Tu es parti acheter des bretzels et du chianti ?"

"Non Walter, je suis à New York. Mais effectivement, si tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose, je peux certainement me débrouiller."

"New York ? Tu es en vacances ?"

"Je suis avec Olivia."

"Ah, je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer Peter, je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux et d'avoir envie d'être un peu seul avec..."

"Walter, pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas amoureux de l'agent Dunham. Bon, laisse tomber. En fait je t'appelais pour te dire qu'Astrid passera te prendre tout à l'heure, alors tache d'être habillé quand elle arrive. Tu m'entends Walter ? Pas comme la dernière fois, d'accord ? Et commande-toi un petit déjeuner à la réception. Je te laisse, Olivia m'appelle."

"Embrasse-la pour moi Peter."

Peter secoua la tête et retourna auprès d'Olivia qui venait de faire le tour des différents représentants des forces de l'ordre, des pompiers et du Bureau présents sur place. Elle finit de noter quelque chose sur son carnet avant de se tourner vers lui. Etre sur le terrain lui avait redonné des couleurs. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Son sourcil droit semblait avoir une vie propre.

"Alors ? Il ne t'en veut pas de l'avoir laisser à l'hôtel ?"

"Il n'a rien dit. Il veut des bretzels."

"D'accord. J'enverrais un de ces policiers en chercher tout à l'heure. Tu veux que je te résume la situation ?"

"Pas la peine. D'après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai eu le temps de me forger une opinion et je pense que ma théorie est correcte."

Elle baissa la voix et lui fit un signe de tête. Il la suivit le nez au vent, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son caban noir. Jamais cela ne lui viendrait à l'idée de lui prendre le bras ou tout simplement de le toucher pour attirer son attention, pensa-t-il. La taille de son espace personnel lui paraissait immense, lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les gens pour un oui ou pour un non.

"Je t'écoute," murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil de chaque côté pour s'assurer que personne n'était à portée de voix.

"Tu te souviens de ma théorie dans l'avion ? L'ouverture d'un vortex, d'un portail temporel ? Plus j'y pense plus je suis certain d'avoir raison. Je me demande dans quelle mesure Walter n'est pas aussi responsable de ce coup-là."

"Tu veux dire que quelqu'un utilise une des inventions de ton père ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Pourquoi pas ? Tu es d'accord que le train ne s'est pas miraculeusement encastré dans la paroi du tunnel. D'après les plans que j'ai trouvés sur le Net, la ligne s'arrêtait quelque part par là avant d'être prolongée au début du XXème siècle. Et je parierais qu'à l'époque, les rails tournaient juste avant d'entrer en gare."

"Donc tu me dis que la partie du train qui nous manque est quelque part en 1900 avec tous les gens qu'elle contenait et que le type transparent avec l'espèce de super canon de la photo a disparu lui aussi en remontant le temps ?"

"Oui. Tu es d'accord que sur les photos prises en rafale à l'infra rouge, on peut apercevoir la structure du mur qui a disparu en 1903, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bon, oui, je suis d'accord. Mais comment tu comptes prouver ça ?"

"Je ne peux pas."

"Ben voyons…"

"Quoique, à y réfléchir, je pense qu'on peut essayer. Et de deux manières différentes. Ca nous permettra de recouper ma théorie. Viens, dis au revoir à tes petits camarades, je t'emmène à la rencontre de la presse locale.

-o-

Peter poussa la porte en verre de l'immeuble et ils entrèrent dans un hall immense au milieu duquel un mobile achromatique de Calder décomposait la lumière. A cette heure de la matinée, le hall était désert et le badge de Dunham fit merveille auprès du gardien qui leur indiqua la rédaction du _NY Metro Page_ sans poser de questions. La révélation de Peter tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr elle savait déjà que Walter en dépit de ses excentricités était une vraie pointure et que si on lui donnait sa chance, Peter pourrait certainement rivaliser avec son père, mais la théorie du jeune Bishop la propulsait dans une autre dimension. C'était le cas de le dire s'il arrivait à prouver qu'il avait raison.

Peter appela l'ascenseur et se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Olivia. Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle l'encouragea d'un bref signe de tête.

"Olivia, si ça ne t'embête pas, je préférerais l'interroger moi-même."

"Pas de problème. Mais il va falloir que tu me donnes une bonne raison vu qu'on a fait chou blanc dans le métro pour l'instant," répondit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du 48ème étage et attendit. Elle se sentait vidée et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie c'était de rencontrer une des ex de Peter sans avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer. Cette pensée la faisait douter de ses capacités d'agent du Bureau. Jusqu'à John, elle avait toujours soigneusement évité d'entretenir des relations extra-professionnelles avec ses compagnons d'armes ou ses collègues et regrettait amèrement d'avoir succombé aux charmes de son partenaire, surtout au vu des conséquences. Et voilà qu'elle était en train de s'attacher à Bishop alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui et qu'il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse. Elle sourit en son for intérieur en pensant que si elle avait réussi à le trouver la première fois, rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer et cette seule pensée la perturba encore plus.

"Veronica est une vieille copine."

"Et alors? Depuis quand est-ce que ça fait de toi un expert ? J'ai interrogé des centaines de témoins ces dernières années. Je pense que je sais comment m'y prendre."

"Je ne te dis pas le contraire mais écoute-moi pour une fois, d'accord ? Le temps dont nous disposons pour trouver des réponses à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit dans le métro est compté. Si tu veux qu'April te donne les bonnes réponses rapidement, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui lui pose les questions. Je la connais depuis une éternité et elle me fait confiance. Enfin, elle me faisait confiance."

"Faisait confiance? Comme dans 'tu m'as trahi' ?"

"C'est compliqué."

"Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment je t'assure, dans le petit monde merveilleux des Bishop tout est compliqué. Vous êtes spécialistes."

"Comment ça vous ? Tu ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Walter j'espère !"

"Franchement ? Et bien par moment si. C'est plus reposant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une confession ?"

"Donne-moi la version abrégée que je puisse décider si moi je peux te faire confiance."

"On était au lycée ensemble."

"Tu veux dire dans un des lycées que tu as fréquenté ?"

"Oui. Nick a toujours été très engagée politiquement. Contrairement à moi. Je crois que c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés. Ça et le fait qu'on est tous les deux des oiseaux de nuit."

"Vraiment ? Là je comprends mieux. C'est une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?"

"Mes nombreuses conquêtes ? D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Tu ne connais pratiquement rien de ma vie Olivia, tu sais ça ? Alors n'essaie de prêcher quoique ce soit pour savoir le vrai. Et n'utilise pas le fait que tu n'aies pas dormi comme excuse."

"Désolée. Tu as raison, je suis vraiment fatiguée."

"Raison de plus pour me laisser faire. Sans compter que si tu veux me faire passer pour un Don Juan, tu vas avoir du mal étant donné que je n'ai plus de vie sociale depuis des mois entre Walter, _Massive Dynamic_ et le Bureau… et toi qui viens me réveiller régulièrement à trois heures du matin. A ce stade de notre relation, on devrait carrément louer un appart' ensemble."

"D'accord, j'ai compris, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça."

"C'est clair que tu n'as pas le droit. Sans blague ! Bon, ça t'intéresse ce que j'ai à te dire ou pas ?"

"Vas-y."

"Nick est une activiste depuis toujours. Non seulement elle fait partie de plusieurs associations de défense du droit des homosexuels mais elle est à la tête d'un puissant lobby de gauche à Washington. C'est une femme de pouvoir Dunham, et si tu la prends à rebrousse-poil, non seulement elle ne te dira rien mais ça s'étalera à la une de son journal dans l'édition du soir."

"Pas une de tes ex donc ?"

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai un peu couché avec sa copine. Elle a eu du mal à le digérer."

"D'accord, je reconnais que j'avais tout faux."

"Alors, s'il te plaît, tu me laisses faire ?"

"D'accord."

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir consulté l'organigramme sur le mur d'en face, Peter frappait à la porte du bureau de Veronica April. Une voix sèche lui répondit d'entrer et ils se retrouvèrent face à la jeune femme de la photographie.

"Peter. Peter Bishop… comme par hasard, je suis témoin du truc le plus dingue qui ce soit passé à New York ou à ma connaissance dans le monde entier depuis l'invention de la roue, et tu débarques dans ma rédaction avec le FBI… Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit d'autres chose que d'une coïncidence."

"Salut Nick. Je vais bien, merci de demander. Je te présente l'agent Olivia Dunham."

"Pas mal…"

"Ne commence pas Nick. Je voudrais bien qu'on recommence à démontrer nos talents respectifs en matière de sarcasme mais je ne suis pas venu te rendre visite pour ça. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Ah, Peter Bishop a besoin de moi, je ne pensais pas que je vivrais assez longtemps pour entendre ces mots qui sont si doux à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que ce je peux faire pour toi ?"

Peter se laissa tomber dans une des sièges et Olivia resta debout, parcourant du regard les murs chargés des unes encadrées de différent journaux et magazines.

"Tu étais dans la rame de métro qui a déraillé ce matin."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Jamais ce métro n'a déraillé. J'étais dedans je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Il n'a pas ralenti. Il y a eu un flash bleuâtre et il a continué sa route à travers le mur du tunnel. Sauf que le mur avait disparu Peter. Je prends cette ligne tous les jours. Le métro ne tourne pas à cet endroit. Il ne le fait plus depuis que la ligne a été prolongée au début du XXème siècle. Sans compter que j'ai fait un petit tour près du mur dès que j'ai pu. Et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute ma vie. Je vais te mettre à l'aise tout de suite, je ne cherche pas le scoop du siècle je veux juste comprendre et avoir la confirmation que je n'ai pas perdu la boule."

"Non tu as raison, il s'est bien passé quelque chose de bizarre et nous sommes là pour tirer ça au clair."

"Et faire en sorte que mes révélations et les tiennes ne sortent pas de cette rédaction…"

"Aussi," sourit-il.

"Alors explique-moi pourquoi ce n'est pas l'agent Dunham qui pose les questions ?"

"Parce que je suis consultant scientifique auprès du FBI et que c'est moi qui le fait, c'est aussi simple que ça."

"Consultant ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Peter qui ferait partie du système ? Tu vas avoir du mal à me faire croire ça."


	3. Walter à la rescousse

**FRINGE**

**Parallaxe - 3 -**

_Fringe ne m'appartient pas. Tant pis…._

_Note : voilà donc une petite suite. Je promets de poster le prochain beaucoup plus vite ;)_

_Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont écrit pour me donner leur avis sur cette fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Walter, s'il te plait, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me rends fou!" finit par s'exclamer Peter à bout de patience.

Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle des jours où il n'avait pas assez dormi et où il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler face à la conduite impossible de son père.

Il attendit tout au plus une dizaine de secondes mais le professeur Bishop continuait à tourner sur lui-même, la tête levée vers l'obscurité du tunnel au-dessus de lui. Il murmurait des phrases décousues et les ponctuait de bruits incongrus et de petits soubresauts en agitant les bras comme un chef d'orchestre. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Peter se précipita en haussant le ton.

"Walter ! Je te parle…" lui dit-il à l'oreille d'une voix sifflante.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû traiter Walter de la sorte, mais il était fatigué, il avait faim, cette histoire avec April lui tapait sur le système et retourner dans ce tunnel grouillant de flics et de pompiers, pour être tout à fait franc, il s'en serait bien passé. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait de loin préféré un repas tranquille chez Nobu en tête à tête avec Olivia voire tout seul. Vu son état de fatigue, rester seul était sans doute été préférable. Il attrapa son père au vol par le bras, tout en résistant à la tentation de le secouer.

"Walter ? Tu m'entends ? Tu arrêtes s'il te plaît ?"

"Hein… quoi… oh, --ooh. C'est toi Peter ? Je croyais que c'était dans ma tête…"

"Tu pourrais te calmer cinq minutes Walter ? Excuse-moi, tu es là à t'extasier mais ce n'est pas exactement le plafond de la Chapelle Sixtine."

"Peter, tu ne comprends pas, c'est tout bonnement extraordinaire ! Jamais je ne suis rentré dans le métro, enfin je ne suis jamais rentré dans les tunnels du métro. Je veux dire sans métro."

"C'est fascinant en effet. Je suis content que ça te plaise. Ecoute maintenant, je ne voudrais pas traîner par ici trop longtemps. Pour ne rien te cacher, le plus tôt je remonterais, le mieux je me porterais. Je commence à devenir claustro. Alors si tu veux bien, c'est par ici..."

"Oh, bien sûr, Peter. Je me doute que toi et Olivia avez autre chose à faire que de rester ici à piétiner dans le noir," commenta Walter en prenant un air déconfit.

"Pour la dernière fois Walter, Olivia et moi, nous… Ca va, laisse tomber. Viens. Je veux que tu regardes soigneusement et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses."

"Tu veux dire que tu as déjà échafaudé une théorie, mon garçon ? Oui, bien sûr, je suis idiot, tu as certainement eu le temps de te faire une idée. Après tout, tu as eu toute la matinée pour ça pendant que j'étais mort d'inquiétude à l'hôtel, sans nouvelles de toi ou de l'agent Dunham."

"Arrête ça tout de suite Walter. Quand Astrid est passée te prendre à l'hôtel ce matin, je venais de te parler au téléphone et tu te levais à peine. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu matériellement avoir le temps de t'inquiéter."

"Mais j'aurais pu Peter. Tu comprendras quand tu seras père, ce n'est pas facile."

"Tu fais fort ce matin. Bon, restons-en là. Je ne vais pas te mentir, nous avons une grosse journée devant nous. Alors disons que je ne vais pas la gâcher en m'énervant après toi. Essaie simplement de te concentrer," dit-il en le conduisant devant la rame qui s'était encastrée dans la pile.

Le reste des wagons avait été emmené dans un tunnel secondaire et les équipes de secours travaillaient d'arrache-pied à collecter tous les indices possibles avant que les ingénieurs n'entrent dans la danse et ne taillent dans le vif en se mettant à découper la tôle.

"Ah. Intéressant, très intéressant," disait Walter en faisant le tour de la rame. "Je dirais que le wagon s'est trouvé pris dans la maçonnerie quand la matière est redevenue solide."

"Si c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire, tu pouvais rester à Boston."

"En 1978, j'avais émis le postulat suivant..."

Il s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration, réfléchit quelques secondes et un sourire éclaira son visage au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient à la surface.

"Tu comprends, j'avais besoin d'une notion quantique à la fois simple et intuitive afin de pouvoir expliquer des phénomènes difficilement interprétables et valider mon procédé."

"Ton procédé ? Tu veux dire que ce merdier c'est ta faute ?" s'énerva aussitôt Peter.

Il fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Walter le fusilla du regard.

"Patience, Peter, patience!" continua-t-il.

Peter se rapprocha, la tête baissé, un pli profond lui barrait le front. Il commençait à piaffer sur place, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Les puissants projecteurs qui les entouraient dessinaient des ombres aveuglantes autour d'eux.

"Tu conçois qu'il existe plusieurs univers distincts dans le même plan dont notre univers observable, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que tu as dû lire quelques ouvrages de science-fiction qui embrassent cette théorie du multivers. Je dirais même que certains auteurs ont écrit quelque chose de très proche de la vulgarisation scientifique. Evidemment, ils n'en savent rien," conclut Walter avec un petit rire.

"Walter ?"

"Oui, oui, j'y arrive. Grâce à la théorie des cordes, on répond élégamment à une question majeure de la physique théorique. On unifie tout simplement la mécanique quantique et la relativité ! C'est merveilleux !"

"Et ?"

"Mais enfin Peter !" s'écria Walter, avant de faire une grimace de dépit. "Evidemment, si tu n'avais pas abandonné tes études, tu comprendrais." Il hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos.

"Walter ne recommence pas avec ça," dit Peter qui avança de quelques pas pour lui faire face. "Tu sais parfaitement que je comprends," il écarta les bras. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, que tu as inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps ?"

"Presque !" Walter virevolta dans sa direction et s'approcha de lui en baissant la voix. "Donc partant de cette hypothèse, j'ai conçu un dispositif que je qualifierais de particulièrement ingénieux."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe," intervint alors Olivia. Elle se campa devant les deux hommes et passa la main sur son front las.

"Du nouveau ? Est-ce que Walter sait ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je pense oui, mais il n'a pas encore donné d'explications claires. Mais d'ores et déjà, il a confirmé ce que j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure à Veronica."

"Veronica? Je la connais?" demanda Walter. "Elle est jolie ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est rousse !"

"Oui, tout à fait. Et je t'en parlerais plus tard. Pour l'instant, le multivers, tu te souviens ?"

"Et bien rien de vraiment étonnant. J'ai bombardé le point avec un canon à particule portatif."

"Un canon à particules ?" s'exclama Peter. "Portatif ?"

"J'ai pu ouvrir brièvement une faille dans le tissu spatiotemporel et faire passer de l'autre côté des… objets." Il se retourna à nouveau, faisant mine de s'absorber dans ses réflexions.

"Walter ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as envoyé des animaux dans le temps ?"

Walter restait obstinément face à la rame. Peter haussa les épaules et avec un coup d'œil d'excuse à Olivia s'approcha de son père et le força à se retourner.

"Walter, dis-moi, tu as envoyé des… gens ?"

Walter baissa la tête d'un air penaud tout en hochant la tête.

"Qui Walter ? Il faut que je sache."

"J'étais sûr de pouvoir le récupérer sans encombre. Mais ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu. Tu comprends, j'avais utilisé la fusion froide pour faire marcher le canon et je n'ai pas pu stabiliser le flux énergétique."

"La fusion froide ? Tu es au courant que les expériences de Fleischmann et Pons de 1989 n'ont jamais pu être reproduites par leurs pairs ou pas ? En tout cas tu m'annonces que tu maîtrisais la fusion froide en 1978 ?"

"Non, non, en 1979."

"Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?"

"Bien sûr que non Peter. Mais enfin, quelle mouche te pique ? Je ne m'amuserais pas à plaisanter avec l'atome. Mais c'était trop cher, je n'ai pas pu continuer mes recherches à ce moment-là. Mes financements n'étaient pas encore tout à fait acquis. Sans compter les effets secondaires. Tu n'imagines même pas, si ta mère avait su…"

"Admettons. Je n'en reviens pas… la fusion froide…" dit-il en hochant la tête et en prenant Olivia à témoin.

"Je ne comprends pas," demanda Olivia.

Peter lui fit un signe de la main et elle n'insista pas.

"Donc tu l'as perdu ? Tu l'avais envoyé où, ou plutôt quand ? Tu n'as pas été inquiété ? Walter !"

"Doucement, je ne peux pas répondre à plusieurs questions à la fois. Hum. Tu te souviens de notre voisin, monsieur… heu…"

"George ? Watson ? O'Mara ?"

"Je-je ne me rappelle plus. Enfin, je m'étais dit puisque j'arrivais à faire passer les souris, les rats et les chats, il fallait que je trouve plus gros. Mais je ne voulais pas me servir de Brutus, parce que j'avais eu des problèmes pour retrouver mes premiers sujets et que Brutus était un très bon chien."

"Mon dieu," soupira Peter.

"Alors j'ai appâté le chien du voisin, Hercule, tu te souviens, c'était un magnifique Mâtin de Naples, il mordait tous les gamins du quartier…"

"… et son maître était un crétin doublé d'un dangereux activiste d'extrême-droite. Tu as envoyé Hercule dans le temps ?"

"Oui."

"Mais quand ?"

"Oh, en septembre ou octobre 1979 je pense."

"Non Walter, je veux quand, --quand ? Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire," expliqua-t-il à grand renfort de gesticulations.

"Peter, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves après lui. C'est du passé," intervint Olivia.

"Ah bon, tu trouves ? Il envoie O'Mara aux calendes grecques et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Même si c'est un imbécile, il ne mérite pas ça. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a prescription pour les meurtres ?"

"Mais il n'est pas mort !" protesta Walter. "Et je ne l'ai pas envoyé. Il-il… il a juste suivi son chien. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir, tu comprends… Il m'a vu avec Hercule et il a couru. Et… voilà."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça Olivia ? On nage encore une fois en plein délire !"

"Je n'ai rien pu faire," soupira Walter. "Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu rouvrir la brèche, leur masse corporelle combinée avait eu raison de mon appareil."

"Est-ce que vous reconnaissez votre canon, Walter ?" demanda Olivia. Elle lui tendit les photos prises le matin même.

"Oui, oui ! C'est lui ! Je le reconnaîtrais partout. Brave UIR763," ajouta-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Walter dans la rame.


End file.
